Answer the Phone!
by Nicki1
Summary: Songfic Numero Uno in my Radio Series. Starring.....THE FABULOUS BROTHERHOOD!! ((cameos by the X-Men)) Oh, and even if you've never heard the song, you'll get the fic. R&R peoples, I need da input!! ^_^


Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the cartoon or the song, I just own the songfic. So xP to all those legal bums! ^_^ Read and review peeps, and to all you flamers: I've got a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars ready!  
  
Tabitha danced around her room, popping potato chips into her mouth, admiring how Pietro's clothes looked on her as she sang along with the song.  
  
"'Cause I am hangin' on every word you saaay.."  
  
The DJ's voice came on over the radio. "That was Lifehouse with 'Breathing', here on Bayville High's very own radio station.. 99.1, the Hawk."  
  
Tabby rolled her eyes. The DJ was this track nerd in her Chem class, but she had to admit he had good taste in music. Either that or he was getting paid by students to play those songs.  
  
"Comin' up next is Sugar Ray with 'Answer the Phone'. Remember, we're playin' your favorites, as long as you're payin' the DJs!"  
  
Tabby pumped her fist into the air. "YES!! I LOVE this song!" She turned the volume up full blast, running out into the hall. Pietro and Todd looked out just in time to see her running down the stairs with her hands up in the air.  
  
Tabby: We're on this rollercoaster ride!  
  
[Pietro and Todd come out of their rooms, and Pietro speeds past Tabby.]  
  
Pietro: Hold on, I'll stay here by your side..not!  
  
[Todd jumps out of Tabby's way as she runs back up the stairs then slides down the banister.]  
  
Tabby: We head up to the sky then we slide back down.  
  
[Todd sticks to the ceiling, looking down at Pietro and Tabby with a confused expression.]  
  
Todd: Upside down try to figure out..  
  
[Cut to: In the living room, Lance is on the phone calling Kitty as Tabby and Pietro run in.]  
  
Lance: Not sure if we could work it out. [He glares at them.] I wanna be alone!  
  
[Pietro smirks, mocking Lance.]  
  
Pietro: Bet she feels like home.  
  
[Lance gets Kitty's answering machine and he rolls his eyes impatiently.]  
  
Lance: Answer the phone..I know that you're home!  
  
[Cut to: Todd hops into the room, snatching the phone with his tongue and singing into it.]  
  
Todd: He wants to get you alone..  
  
[Todd tosses the phone to Pietro, who makes a face at the slime, then sings into the phone as he dances around.]  
  
Pietro: To do it again, do it again!  
  
[Cut to: Tabby starts laughing, and they all mock Lance.]  
  
Tabby: Answer the phone!  
  
Pietro: We know that you're home!  
  
Todd: Lance wants to get you alone..  
  
Tabby+Todd+Pietro: To do it again, do it again!!  
  
[Cut to: Lance smacks Pietro's arm, catching the phone as it drops. He starts talking to Kitty's answering machine.]  
  
Lance: The signals are all flashing red. It doesn't matter what was said!  
  
[Cut to: Todd snickers, talking under his breath.]  
  
Todd: His bed is much too big without him and you.  
  
[Cut to: Lance glares at the three as they all start cracking up.]  
  
Lance: This all seems so ridiculous! Why can't we just get over this? Don't make me say the obvious..  
  
[Cut to: The three all start singing together in a mock-sappy tone.]  
  
Tabby+Todd+Pietro: Without yooooooou..  
  
[Cut to: Lance turns his back to the group, begging into the phone.]  
  
Lance: Answer the phone! I know that you're home..  
  
[Cut to: Tabby dances around wildly.]  
  
Tabby: He wants to get you alone!  
  
Todd+Pietro: To do it again, do it again!  
  
Todd: Answer the phone, yo!  
  
Tabby: We know that you're home!  
  
Pietro: Lance wants to get you alone!  
  
Tabby+Todd+Pietro: To do it again, do it again!!  
  
[Cut to: Lance growls at them. Tabby giggles, flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes, pretending to be Kitty.]  
  
Tabby: I practice all my lies to a telephone while you were sleeping..  
  
[Cut to: Pietro starts zipping around, popping coffee beans (from who knows where) into his mouth.]  
  
Pietro: I practice all my lies to a telephone while you were sleeping..  
  
[Cut to: Todd opens his mouth to sing, then looks confused.]  
  
Todd: Why are we doin' this again, yo?  
  
[Tabby and Pietro give him a dirty look. Cut to: Lance takes the opportunity to write a note.]  
  
Lance: I remember the way you curled your toes..  
  
[Cut to: Todd snatches the note with his tongue and reads it out loud.]  
  
Todd: On the side of the stage at all our shows?  
  
[Tabby snorts loudly, but Lance ignores her, smiling in a sappy way.]  
  
Lance: And the glow on your face just because of one rose..  
  
[Tabby interrupts him, unaware that Pietro is staring at her.]  
  
Tabby: And when I wake up in the morning and..  
  
[Pietro yells at Tabby, interrupting her.]  
  
Pietro: You're wearing my clothes!!  
  
[Everybody stares at him open-mouthed.]  
  
Tabby: Uh..duh?  
  
[Cut to: Lance grrs a bit more and practically yells into the phone.]  
  
Lance: ANSWER THE PHONE!! I know that you're home!  
  
[Cut to: Todd sings loudly as he hops around.]  
  
Todd: He wants to get you alone, to do it again, do it again, yo!!  
  
[Cut to: Todd, Pietro, and Tabby all dance around, laughing really hard.]  
  
Tabby+Todd+Pietro: Answer the phone! We know that you're home! Lance wants to get you alone! To do it again, do it again!  
  
[Cut to: Tabby throws her little bombs into the air, letting them explode and scorch the ceiling.]  
  
Tabby: Do it again do it again!  
  
[Cut to: Todd bounces around off the furniture, sticking to the walls.]  
  
Todd: And do it again, do it again!  
  
[Cut to: Pietro goes back to zipping around, still popping coffee beans (that are, strangely enough, now sugarcoated.)]  
  
Pietro: I wanna do it again, do it again!  
  
[Cut to: Todd, Pietro, and Tabby all start jumping up and down, laughing like maniacs.]  
  
Tabby+Todd+Pietro: And do it again, do it again!!!  
  
[Cut to: Kitty's room, where Rogue is giving Kitty dirty looks while Kitty blushes furiously. Unable to take it anymore, Rogue goes over and picks up the phone.]  
  
Rogue: Would y'all just shuddup?! Y'all ain't no freakin' rock band. Ugh.Lance, Kitty says ta quit callin' this number!!  
  
[Cut to: Kitty protests, but Rogue slams the phone down before she can grab it.]  
  
Kitty: ROGUE!!! Like, that is SO the last straw! I'm telling the Professor!  
  
[Cut to: Meanwhile, back at the Brotherhood's house, Lance turns around to glare at Pietro, Todd, and Tabby. His fists clench up, and there's a low rumble as the walls start shaking. The three troublemakers exchange an "uh- oh" look before turning around and running for their lives. They bounce off Freddy as he comes out of the kitchen, then scramble upstairs. Freddy looks around, holding a HUGE sandwich and looking very confused.]  
  
Freddy: What did I miss?  
  
[Cut to: Lance growls.]  
  
Lance: Not much, but I'm payin' that track geek $20 to play "We Will Rock You" sometime soon!! 


End file.
